The Enticing Encounter
by babynixie
Summary: The yule ball is fantastic for two unexpected people. Love stricken they can't think of anyone but each other


I don't own anyone or any event in this story.  
  
It was two weeks before the annual Hogwarts ball and the students brimmed with excitement. Ron and Harry sat in the commons and contemplated whom they would take. Being on the Quidditch took its toll on both of them. They had grown to be very handsome young men.  
  
"I think I might ask Ginny this year, Ron, if that's ok with you." Harry asked a stunned Ron. " Why not, at least I know I can trust you. I am definitely going to take Lavender but I worry about Hermoine." Ron said with concerned look on his pale face. "She'll be fine. I'm sure she already has her eyes set on someone." Harry comforted him. Hermoine had no idea you to go with but decided to pass the time at the library.  
  
Draco Malfoy had started his prowl for women earlier that day and was having little luck finding a girl that tickled his fancy. He had one last place to check before he would give up and goes with Pansy. He strutted into the library looking at all of the tables for potential. He looked at the far table to see Hermoine sitting there studying.  
  
"I am definitely going with Pansy," he muttered to himself as he walked out of the library to his dorm. The next day all of the guys asked the girls and were set to go to the ball all except Hermoine. She had decided to attend the occasion alone.  
  
Two Weeks Later.  
  
" I am so excited about the ball," Ginny said to Lavender as she slipped on a long, forest green dresses that fit just right. Lavender nodded and brushed a few wrinkles out of her slinky new red dress. They were both very beautiful in their dresses and couldn't wait to see their dates. In the boy's dormitory, Harry buttoned the last button on his dark blue shirt. Ron tugged a burgundy sweatshirt over his flaming hair and tied the black shoelaces of his black dress shoes to match his pants. "Almost ready Harry?" Ron said impatiently, "The girls are already in the commons waiting for us!" " Let's go!" Harry yelled grabbing his coat on the way out. The four walked in their pairs arm-to-arm smiling when they passed other students on their way to the ball. Snow fell on the pampered lawn of Hogwarts and Ginny shivered in the cold of the winter's night. They finally reached the Great Hall and entered through the huge door, stopped for a picture, and walked down the few steps to the dance floor. Ginny and Harry danced while Lavender and Ron found a table. Across the room Draco sat with his handsome face in his hands. All Pansy wanted to do was sit and talked about herself. The next thing he saw would change him forever.  
  
Hermoine entered the ball wearing an elegant velvet dress. She was the most beautiful thing the infamous Draco Malfoy had ever seen. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He watched her walk up to some of her friends and then out on to the balcony. He followed her out and just watched her stand and let the hair be blown by the cool wind. When he saw her shuddered a little, he walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Cold?" Draco asked in a sweet voice. " No, why are you here, Malfoy?" Hermoine asked in a confused voice. "Your beauty brought me to you." "Why don't you go away and have your fun with someone else's feelings?" she snarled and turned away from him "Ok but take my jacket as a token of my affection" Draco wrapped his black jacket over her smooth shoulders. Before he left he drew back her hair and gave her a sensual kiss on the neck. She bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. She heard his expensive shoes walk back to the warm hall but before he could get in, she turned around and yelled out to him. He returned to her, looked her straight in the eye and she kissed him back. They stayed on the balcony and danced the night away. At the end of the night he kissed her and they parted just as Ginny came running out to get her. "What have you been doing all night?" she asked as Harry came up and put his arms around her. "I don't know but it seems as if you guys have gotten very close," Hermoine said to changed the subject.  
  
The next morning Draco woke slowly because it was the weekend. The sun entered his window and the light shown on his light complexion. This morning was different. Every other day he gets up and feels pure hatred for Harry and his friends. Today he felt a tingle of happiness. Last night he had been so mesmerized by Hermoine's beauty and as he got ready for Quidditch all he could think about was her. He knew that he could not publicly love her but he knew exactly how to find her. Hermoine woke early today for she knew if she was going to watch Draco at practice then she going to have to find a good spot to watch from and not be seen. Suddenly she saw the perfect spot. It was in the Ravenclaw stands where none of the players ever went because of the suspicion that if a player went near it then their team would lose the game and would find many of its players in the hospital wing. She watched for an hour before leaving. For some reason she could not resist the charm of the young Malfoy. He was the first person at Hogwarts to notice her in a loving manner.  
  
Please review!!!! Please! 


End file.
